


18th Birthday

by suzukiPC



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiPC/pseuds/suzukiPC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Jane Crocker, and it's your 18th birthday. How will you celebrate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	18th Birthday

You are rather slightly overweight, with round glasses, and closely cropped hair. You have this somewhat goofy smile that would show your buck teeth, and what a sweet, innocent smile it was. You are a girl who possesses many talents, but baking is absolutely your forte, because you are an heiress to a prestigious, albeit being very controversial, baking company. You have a father who would work hard for you, but was often not around for the very same reason. You wouldn’t be allowed to go outside of your home, as your life is in constant danger, always riddled with traps and ambushes that it’s been decided when you turned 7 that you would be put in home school. But your very entity, and your surroundings, were always in peril that even your teacher would not dare go near your house within a 200 mile radius; it’s that “Anything dear to you is in danger” belief. One can only imagine how lonely you must have been for years. Thank the gods there’s internet. You are a girl who has 3 close friends-err, online friends, at least. They are the closest to what you could call ‘human contact’ other than you father.

You are Jane Crocker. Today is your 18th birthday. 3 years ago, you and your friends played a game, and it all seemed so real… Well, that’s what you think, or would like to think.

You used to have a robot made for you by one of your tech-savvy friends, Dirk. But this particular robot seemed to have been part of the game you played, as Li’l Seb ceased to exist sometime after the game ‘finished’. Mentioning Dirk… Where has he been? In fact, where has everyone been? After you finished that game, what was it called… Sburb Alpha! Yes, after playing that game, you have never seen any of your friends. What was the last thing you remember prior to officially starting the game…?

Boom! An explosion! Yes, that’s what happened. Your hacker friend Roxy told you to get off the computer, but you were a bit too slow. Your computer exploded, and portions of your room as well. That’s alright. You can easily replace that because of your social standing. But anyway… You miss Roxy. She was your “bffsy 5ever” after all. If she truly was, where is she now? It is highly unlikely of her to stay offline because of a hangover. In fact, she would nurse a hangover while chatting you up. Where has she been? Could all the things she’s been telling you from 3 years back true? That she lived alone, with other beings that weren’t human? Poppycock. But how would you know? You weren’t there where she is.

Then suddenly a pang in your heart hit you hard. Jake. Jake English, your first love, your only love. He is the dorky adventurous guy who always put himself in trouble because of his own doings. The same dorky adventurous guy you denied your feelings for because you got too tongue-tied with your own words and ended up saying no. What a big mistake that was. Who knows, he might be with Dirk now? Or maybe he’s just too caught up with his life in the ‘jungle’. What a frivolous lifestyle. You wanted to believe him… But you had a hard time believing in him, even when you had such feelings for Jake. Oh… Where has he been…?

3 years is such a long time… You decide to go online on Betty Bother, your chat client. You open up your old conversations with 3 of your friends, reading through them once again. You had that habit of saving conversations for the sake of re-reading them when you get the time. Tears start gathering in the corner of your eyes, oh how you miss your friends so, reminiscing the adventures you four had with this highly coveted game from way back… The sheer reality of the game; the indistinguishable borderline of fantasy and reality that made the game so maddening. It was so real. It was all so real. It’s something you’d want to believe in. Your heart beat is increasing, pumping… Pumping…

CLEAR! Doctors and nurses gather around your bed, using a defibrillator to revive you, to bring you back to life.

“Jane, Jane! Jane don’t give up!” Roxy is almost screaming at you, screaming at you to bring you back.

“Jane you bitch! Don’t you DARE die on me now!” Roxy’s practically yelling at you as she cries, commanding you to come back.

The two boys, Dirk and Jake, just didn’t know what they could do. They were quietly conversing between themselves while the doctors and nurses were trying their best to bring you back.

“Jake… It’s going to be okay. She will live.” Dirk calmly turns to Jake and puts his arms on Jake’s shoulders.

Jake just couldn’t handle the emotion, he wraps his arms around Dirk and softly cries on Dirk’s chest.

“I just can’t… She’s too young, Dirk. Too young to die like this…” Jake finds it hard to formulate his words, it’s hard to be jolly in this situation.

“… It’s been 3 years, Jake…” Dirk’s own voice trails off.

3 years ago, an explosion damaged the Crocker’s abode. It was presumably an ambush attack implanted to take out the heiress of the Crocker Corp, Jane Crocker. Severe damage was done to her and her surroundings; included in the damages was her room, her computer, her front yard, among many others. Jane Crocker was rushed to the hospital, while her father was unlucky.

The life support machine has ceased to beat for you. No one could hear your heart beat anymore. All that was heard in the small intensive care unit was the wails and cries of your closest friends, the only friends you had.

“What… What will we do with your birthday cake now… Why did you leave us, Janey? How… How could you? Fuck you! I… I hate you Janey! We were… supposed to celebrate your 18th birthday! You promised!!!” Roxy just couldn’t accept how her bffsy passed away. The two guys went over to where you are, accompanying Roxy, and they just found it hard to accept that you didn’t make it in time for your 18th birthday.

 

You are Jane Crocker, and you are deceased at 18 years old.


End file.
